My babies: Rewritten
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: This has been done before. Liv has been working with SVU for 3 years. Why has no one ever been to her apt? And why does she never go out for drinks and almost always leaves before 6:30? Please review! Give it a chance; rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I'm re-writing this. Er, editing it. So changes will be made, and detail added; oh and spelling/grammer will be fixed. Enjoy xD**

Okay people! I am making a new story! Hooray! Lolz anyway this has been done before,but I shall put my own flare on it! Enjoy and revie

**Ch.1 Leo and Kylie**

_Narrator POV_

Olivia Benson has been on Manhattans Special Victims unit force for three years. She has a little, okay big, secret. One no one knows. Not even Elliot Stabler. Elliot is her partner and best friend. Elliot always wondered why Olivia never ever lets him pick her up or drop her off. Or even invites him over for that matter. Hell, he doesn't even know where she lives. All that will change though...when her secret is revealed.

_Olivia POV_

**BEEP BEEP**

Urgh. I turned over and looked at my clock. The glowing red numbers read: 5:00 am. All of a sudden, like clock work, I felt the bed shift and two tiny giggles. I smiled. I reached over and clicked on my light. There at the end of my bed was Leo and Kylie. My 4 year old twins.

"Come here guys. Come sit with Mommy." I said. They came and curled up into my sides.

"Okay guys, it's Friday! That means Mommy will be home all weekend! We can sledding in Central Park?"I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yay!" exclaimed Kylie. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Mommy,can you stay home today?"asked Leo innocently.

"Aw baby. I'd love to but Mommy has to work. Maybe I can pick you up early from Auntie Jill? Now bath time!"I said, lifting them up. I sent them to pick out there clothes while I ran the bath. I thought about how no one knows about Leo and Ky, I mean I just never told in fear of being treated differently. Elliot has kids but they have a mother. I am literally all my twins have. There 'Auntie Jill' is a college nanny. She would never take them in but she takes night classes. Leo ran in with Kylie short after. I stripped them of there clothes. The almost dove into the water. I put in bubble bath;they splashed and giggle. I washed there hair and bodies.

"Okay kids. Show's over. Time for breakfast. Eggs or cereal?" I said, toweling them dry.

"Cereal." said Kylie. I got them each bowls of Honeycomb cereal and sippy cups filled with orange juice. They are pretty good at not spilling so I let them sit on my bed and watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse while I took a quick shower. I got out of the shower and put on my make-up, my belt,with my badge,gun, etc. I keep my gun in a locked drawer so they can't get to it.

"Mommy is it time to go?" asked Leo.

"Yep! Put on your coats and gloves" I said. They got on there winter clothes. I got my leather jacket and walked out side holding there hands. Snow fell in fat flakes as we got into the taxi; we dropped them off at Jills.

I got back into the taxi and directed it to One Police Plaza.

I entered the office freezing. Gosh, if it wasn't almost Christmas I might hate the snow more! Elliot was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone;presumably with Kathy.

"Kathy-" Bingo!

"Alright but the kids and I are going out tomorrow. I'm off for the weekend!" Elliot angrily pressed the end button. I snickered, picking up a folder.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Kathy is mad at me for never being home,she...well...she ac-accused of having an affair." said Elliot sheepishly. I scoffed.

"Well you aren't." I paused. "Are you?"

"Ha-ha, no. She accused me of sleeping with you, Benson." said Stabler nonchalantly. I choked on my coffee, spraying coffee on the document.

"Geez Liv." said Elliot, laughing loudly. I glared at him.

"Do we have a new case?" I asked, still glaring at him

"Nope its been empty since last nite." said Munch joining the conversation.

"Think Captain will let us off early?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe after lunch."said Cragen walking out of his office, overhearing our conversation.

"So you got a hot date?" asked Elliot.

"Something like that."I said smirking at the slight hint of anger in Elliot's eyes. Or maybe it was jealousy?

**1:33 One Police Plaza**

I sat at my computer, anxiously tapping a pencil on the desk. Gosh, was our clock broken? It moved so slowly. Suddenly it read 1:35!

"I'm off." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Me too." said Elliot, standing up and grabbing his coat. "Want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll get a taxi." I hailed a taxi and went to Jill's house. I knocked on the door.

"Olivia! Hi. Um,you okay?" she asked, clearly befuddled as to why I was there.

"Yeah. I got off work early so I decided to come and get my kids." Jill got them ready and we were left. I decided to take them out for pizza. We went to a pizza place by my house. We ate and I looked at my watch. 4:35. Maybe we could go to the mall for some clothes or a snowsuit.

"Hey guys. We are gonna go to the mall okay. You need a snowsuit." I said getting a taxi. We went to the mall and went into gap baby. I found Kylie a hot pink snow suit and Leo a army green one. They started shrieking about Ben and Jerry's. We got ice cream then headed home. I looked at the clock,7:57. I gave them a bath and read them a story then put them to bed. I crawled into bed beat after the day.

**9:47 am Olivia Benson's apt.**

_Clank!  
_

I jerked awake and looked around in a very disoriented way. I quickly opened the drawer and got out my gun; I slowly approached the kitchen to find my twin on the floor with several smooshed eggs,sugar,and flour. All over them. They looked up sheepishly.

"Surprise Mommy!"They said in unison. I laughed at them.

**Okay? Good bad? Review and tell me to continue cuz I won;t unlesss ppl tell me to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I'm re-writing this. Er, editing it. So changes will be made, and detail added; oh and spelling/grammer will be fixed. Enjoy xD**

**Ch.2 Kids?**

After giving Leo and Kylie a bath and cleaning up the mess I was almost ready to leave. Lord help us the next time they TRY to make pancakes! That mess too me a half of an hour to clean! Well, on the bright side they were trying to help!

Today I was taking them to go sledding. They got dressed in there cute snow suits, gloves, hats, and scarves. I yanked open the hall closet and pulled out two sleds from the closet. I got a taxi thinking I need a car. I put the sled in the taxi.

"Sheep Meadow, Central Park." I instructed. I love the little hill by the park. The perfect spot. We arrived and got out. I grabbed the sleds and had Leo hold my hand while Kylie held his hand. We climbed the hill and I set one sled down and picked up the one all of us could fit on . I sat on it and put Ky on my lap then Leo in front of her.

"Ready?"I laughed.

"Yeah!" they chorused. I pushed of and we rushed down the hill with the twins squealing in delight. I laughed as we hit the bottom safely. I got up and we walked back up. I got on the sled and put them on me and I pushed off again. They laughed. Right before we hit the bottom we hit a rock and Leo and I landed in the snow while Kylie's hat flew off and landed on the other side of the fence-the park.

"Ky we'll get your hat in a sec. Leo honey are you all right."I asked. He nodded and I sighed in relief. I didn't even notice that Kylie had slipped away.

EPOV

I came to the park with my kids. Lizzie and Dickie are 9;Kathleen is 12;Maureen came and she is 15. We were at the park after sledding. Well Maur and Katie were ice-skating while Lizzie and Dickie played. All of a sudden a purple hat land next to me. A minute later a cute little girl come running in. She has rosy cheeks. shoulder length brown hair and deep mocha eyes. She looks just Liv!

"Hi mister! Thats my hat. Mommy and Leo and Me were sledding and my hat flew off,mommy said we'll get it but I decided to help by getting it myself,'cuz i'm a big girl. My name is Kylie! What's yours?"said the little girl,Kylie, as she rambled on.

"My name is Elliot. Now here is your hat young lady. Now why don't we go get your mommy? Okay?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand. She pulled me around the fence and pointed to t a lady with her back turned dusting off a little boy.

"Bye- Bye Elliot! There is my mommy!" She exclaimed before running off to her mommy. I walked back to the park shaking my head and thinking about that little girl. Parent's really need to keep better eyes on their children.

OPOV

I turned around and there was Kylie with her hat in her hand! How did she get it back so quickly!

"Ky,how did you get your hat?" I exclaimed.

"I went and got in and a nice man handed it too me. He looked lonely. I can't remember his name though." she said giggling. I sighed hoping it wasn't a pedophile looking at Kylie. After another 10 or so minutes of sledding they said they wanted to go to the park. We got there and the palyed on the swing and slides then Kylie came up to me,

"Mommy there is the nice man who helped me!"she exclaimed tugging at my sleeve.

"Thats nice sweetie. Go play." I said not really hearing her. She looked annoyed for a four year old. Leo slid down the slide and slipped and fell at the bottom. I rushed to him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

EPOV

I sat on the bench watching Liz and Dick, who were by the monkey bars. The I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head and to my surprise there was Kylie!

"Kylie! Where is your mother?" I asked, god how many times did that lady need to lose her kids?

"Over there. Wanna meet her?" she said excitedly.

"Um,sure I guess." I said apprehensive of meeting this woman. She tugged at my sleeve and dragged me over to the slides where a woman was picking up a crying little boy.

"Mommy! Its Elliot! I remembered his name. And he is no the ped-ped..that name you called him!"said Kylie.

"What!" said the woman turning around. I then saw Olivia Benson!

"Olivia?" I yelped.

"Elliot!" She shrieked.

**Yay! I got review on the last chapter. I expect some on this one too! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm re-writing this. Er, editing it. So changes will be made, and detail added; oh and spelling/grammer will be fixed. Enjoy xD**

Okay people! I am making a new story! Hooray! Lolz anyway this has been done before,but I shall put my own flare on it! Enjoy and review.

**Ch.3 Explanation Needed!**

OPOV

"Uh, Olivia, who are they?" asked Elliot, gesturing to Kylie and Leo. I turned red. This was not how he was supposed to find out!

"Elliot, please stay calm. This is Leonardo Aaryn and Kylie Lynn Benson. They were born four years ago. Guys, this is mommy's partner from work, Elliot Stabler. Elliot, how come you're all the way out here?" I asked. Elliot lived in Queens.

"What a FATHER can't take HIS KIDS to the park. I am a FATHER!" said Elliot putting emphasis on the words 'father' and 'his kids'. I knew what he was implying.

"If your going to ask about the father, don't." I said coldly.

"Olivia how the hell could you let this happen? Is he in the kids life?" asked Elliot deliberately ignoring my request.

"No he is not. Elliot I asked you not to ask me. I have to go." I said needing an escape. I know Elliot well, and he will tell the rest of the guys at the station if I didn't first. I hailed a taxi and got in with my babies completely forgetting the sled. Oh well, I'll buy them a new one.

"One Police Plaza." I directed. The old, gold toothed cab driver took off. I held their hands as we got out of the car. Instead of going inside, I darted into the convenient store across the street.

"You can pick out some juice." I said, pulling out my cell phone. I dialed Munch.

"Hey, are you guys at the station?" I asked, watching my twins fight over the last Sunny D.

"Yeah, Liv." replied Munch. I heard typing in the back ground.

"Okay. I'm going to stop by. I have a surprise." I clicked off and we paid for a Sunny D, for Kylie, and Welchs Grape Juice for Leo. I carefully crossed the street; we got out of the harsh winter chill. Warm heat thawed our cheeks as we rode the elevator us to the SVU squad room. This was nerve-wracking! I pushed open the door, and rounded the corner. I could here them laughing.

"Okay guys. You are gonna meet my friends. But first your gonna need to be really quiet. When I say c'mere you guys will come running in! Got it." They nodded. I took a deep breath, and slid into the room.

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling widely. They greeted me. "Ready for my surprise?"

"Go ahead Olivia." said Fin, throwing a paper ball at Munch's head.

"Come on in guys." I hollered.

"Fin, Munch these are my four year old twins Leo and Kylie. Guys, this is John Munch and Fin Tutuola." I said, smiling lightly.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell us you had kids?" said Fin, somewhat angrily.

"Well, I didn't want to be treated differently." I said nervously.

"Yeah, well why are you telling us now?" asked Munch. He didn't seem all that angry.

"Er, I ran into Elliot when we were sledding..." I said sheepishly. He laughed.

"Oh Stabler..."

"Hi Munch and Fin!" said Kylie. Kylie, out of the two, was the extrovert. Leo was the introvert.

"Greeting Little Bensons! I'm Munch, and this grumpy guy is Fin. He likes to be called Finlee." replied Munch, sarcastically. I stifled a laugh. Once we went to a bar and I called Fin "Finlee" by accident. Elliot and I pissed him off with the nickname for a week.

"You mad?" I asked secretly fearing he was. I had no one else, so with out them...

"Nah, I'm not mad. I love you too much." said Fin hugging me. He was like my older brother. "So what'd Stabler say?"

"Anything a good Special Victims Unit would: who's the father. Before you ask, I'm not touching that subject!" I said.

"Haha. Figures. Anyways Cragen should be here in minute or soon..." said Fin. As if cued he walked in. Kylie and Leo,who had been listening to Munch's theories looked up.

"Who are you?" asked Kylie boldly.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Cragen.

"They are Leo and Kylie Benson. My 4 year old twins!" I said.

"Are you a Gwampa?" asked Kylie.

"Er, no..." said Cragen.

"You can be our Gwampa!" said Kylie smiling fondly. Cragen looked startled.

"Uh, okay I guess." He really didn't know how to respond. I started to say something. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

All of a sudden Elliot walked into, tears fresh in his blue eyes. Anger and sadness were also present.

**Okay I am sick as hell. Fever comes every 4 hours...sorry for no updates. I have been busy. 6 page reports suck! Anyway Im gonna hopefully post a new story and new chapter fo this one soon...REVIEWS ARE THE RESON I CONTINUE SO IF U WANT ME TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm re-writing this. Er, editing it. So changes will be made, and detail added; oh and spelling/grammer will be fixed. Enjoy xD**

Okay people! I am making a new story! Hooray! Lolz anyway this has been done before,but I shall put my own flare on it! Enjoy and review.

**Ch. 4 Oh geez**

OPOV

"Elliot! Whats wrong?" I asked. The man rarely cried.

"Maureen mentioned that you had kids to Kathy. She flipped." stammered Elliot, flopping down into his chair.

"And?" prompted Fin.

"She thinks they're mine! She kicked me out!" He snarled. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I knew how much he wanted to make things work with Kathy.

"El, did you tell her that they are four. So I would to have had sex with you five years ago. I have known you and worked with you for three years!" I said.

"I tried...but she kicked me out before I could. Liv...what am I gonna do." He said looking down. The Kylie came up from behind him and hugged his legs.

"Daddy..." she murmured closing her eyes. Elliot looked at me with wide eyes. I carefully picked her up. I brushed the brown curls out of her face.

"Sweetie. Remember what I told you and Leo bout your daddy? Elliot isn't-"

"I was busy for some time. But I'm here now." finsished Elliot. I looked at him silently glaring. Kylie nodded happily and hugged him.

"Captain, will you take her? I need to speak to my partner." I said handing my daughter to her 'gwampa'. I stomped into the cribs, dragging Elliot by the elbow.

"Elliot! What. The. Hell! You are NOT there father?" I shouted pissily.

"Well..they need a father figure. Why shouldn't I be able to be it. I mean you slept with someone then got pregnant. Oh and didn't tell that person. Some would call you a whore!" he said. The last part hit me below the belt.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know the half of it." I said tearing up. I pushed past him. shoving him against the lockers.

EPOV.

I felt bad calling her a whore, but she needed to realize that her kids need a dad. I will happily be it. Speaking of dads, I wonder who the baby daddy really is. Time for some digging. I went downstairs to the bullpen. Liv was gonna, so was everyone else. I walked over to my desk and booted up my computer. I went to the website and looked up Olivia Benson. An old newspaper article came up.

_Siena College: The Serial Rapist._

_Siena College, a respected college in Colonie, New York. The Dean was quoted saying, "We pride ourselves in the safety of our students." Of course, that pride was recently ruined. A mass outbreak of rapes on the campus has broken out recently. Detectives are currently investigating but there have been no leads._

I scanned it but stopped when I read this:_ Olivia Benson was the only non-student raped. Ms. Benson is __an alumna of the college. She was visiting._

Olivia lied to me. She was raped. Dammit! I am officially the largest dick in the world. I called her a whore and she was raped. Oh my god what have I done!

OPOV

I went home and put Leo and Kylie to bed, for a nap. I started supper. Mac 'n' cheese was all I could handle in my current mental state. Elliot called me a whore! That was the worst thing he could ever call me. I woke them up and served them there supper. When they were done I gave them a bath after that I let them watch TV in my room.

I got in the bathroom and turned the water on HOT! I hopped in the shower. All of a sudden I heard the bathroom door open.

"Leo? Ky? Sweetie?" I said trying to mask the panic rising in my voice. They knew not to bother me in the shower, unless of an emergency.

"Nope. Guess again." said-

EPOV

I need to find Olivia, to apologize! I was about to leave when remembered that I don't fucking know where she lives! I rushed into the Captains office, knowing Liv's address is on her file. I quickly found it. Wow. She lived on 5th ave. I grabbed my phone and raced out. I decided it'd be quicker to walk or run. I started to jog and I soon came to her apartment building. I smiled at the doorman.

"Excuse me but do you know Olivia Benson?" I asked politely, but hurriedly.

"Ms. Benson! Why yes,um..what do ya need?" he asked smiling.

"I really need to see her. You see, I kinda said something I shouldn't. Can you let me in?" I said pleading.

"Well, you look like a good guy-Wait! Are you Elliot Stabler?" he asked.

"Er, yeah..." I said uncertainly.

"Well then buddy go on up! She talks about you all the time" he said. I swelled thanked him, and raced up. I got in the elevator and went to her apartment. I got to the door to see it was open! Uh-Oh. I raced inside and saw the TV on and heard the shower. I could faintly hear crying and pleaing. I walked in, my gun cocked. I slowly approached the hallway. The bathrrom door was almost closed. I could barely make out a male leaning in the shower. I slowly crept backword and radioed Cragen.

"Cragen! The is an intruder in Olivia's house. He is in the bathroom with her. Hurry!" I whispered.

"Okay Elliot. A team will be there in a jiffy. Elliot, stay calm." replied Cragen. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and kicked open the door.

"STEP AWAY FROM OLIVIA!" I shouted, wielding my gun. I saw Liv in the shower cowering in fear. The man slowly turned around. I didn't see his face, all I saw was his arm reaching for a gun. Thats we it all went down in flames.

BANG

A gunshot went off.

**Sorry for never updating. Review or I wont update:) Update my new story( a harry potter/twi crossover)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm re-writing this. Er, editing it. So changes will be made, and detail added; oh and spelling/grammer will be fixed. Enjoy xD**

**Ch.4 Without a thought.**

EPOV

A gun shot rang out. I shot...he shot. Who was shot? My mind was muddled. All thought were:is Olivia okay? Her kids? I slowly took my head outta my arms. There was Olivia unconscious and the man..he was shot in the leg. I looked at me to see if I had a bullet hole. There it was, on my left shoulder. As soon as I spotted it, searing pain blinded me. I nearly cried out, but instead I slowly saw that the man was too knocked out. I quickly, well as quickly as possible, reached for my radio.

"Cragen. Liv and the perp are knocked out. He-he-he shot me. I shot him. Hurry, if you ever want to see this man in trial." I said marveling at the intense pain that the wound caused.

"Okay is Olivia alright thought?" asked Cragen.

"She seem to be. Um the perp knocked her down when I shot him and I don't think she was..well, I don't think his intention were completed." I said unable to say that Liv was almost raped. Again. I could hear the cops slowly coming in, waiting catiously as if something would pop out. Wait! I sat up at the searing pain hit me like a semi-truck!

"KYLIE! LEO!" I shouted. Where are they? I heard muffled crying. I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain as best as I could. The cries came from the closet in the living room. I slowly opened it,making sure nobody was in there with the twins.

"Daddy!" shrieked Kylie as I peered inside. She was bound to her brother. She was a bruise on her cheek. So did Leo. The bastard knocked them out! I was fuming, but I untied me and she jumped on my good arm. Leo looked at me hesitating slightly.

"Come on Leo! This is daddy...he loves us." said Kylie as she nuzzled my neck. I grinned. I heard the cop come up behind me.

"Come on Elliot! We need you to get to the hospital. Liv and the perp are in the ambulance. Are the kids okay?" said Cragen.

"Yeah...they're okay!" I said handing the twins off to the paramedics.

~~~~~~Mercy Hospital~~~~~~~

OPOV

I woke up groggily in a hospital bed. I can't remember anything except Elliot telling me that Kathy kicked him out,because she thought my kids were his! Well kathy is blonde...ha. I slowly sat up and realized my head hurt like a bitch. I looked up to see Fin and Munch asleep on either side of me. I smiled as I reached over to Munch and shook him.

"ITS A CONSPIRACY!" he shouted as he jolted awake. I giggled as I reached over to Fin and shook him too.

"WE HAVE A CASE YET?" he shouted. I double giggled.

"No silly! I am up." I said. The looked at me wide-eyed.

"Olivia! Are you okay baby girl?" asked Munch and Fin.

"What happened. Did I like faint after Elliot told me about him and Kathy?" I asked.

"Uh...baby girl. DO you remember last night?" said Fin looking at me.

"Nope! What happened...?"

"Liv,you were sexually assulted in the shower, um...Elliot...he...he found you. The perp shot and he shot the perp." said Munch avoiding my eyes. I looked down, I was assulted? At least I didn't remember it.

"Elliot...is he okay?" I said. I swear to god...

"He is alright. Only got hit in the left shoulder. Wanna see him I guess?" said Fin.

"Yeah. Who was the perp." I said knowing who it was though, in my heart.

"Um, he was. Ron Gregory. And Liv we found some really weird stuff when we tested the DNA, um we-" I cut him off.

"Yeah I know...he is the father of my kids." I said frowning.

"Olivia, did he well rape you?" said Munch.

"Yeah, the asshole fucking raped me at Siena." I said getting up. Damn I hate hospital gown. They got the effing back open. I held it closed and put a robe on. I shuffled out.

"Hey! What room is Elliot in?" I asked, turning around and threatening them to not answer.

"435. 5th floor." said Munch peering at me over his glasses. I waved and raced over to his room. The door was cracked so I peered in. There was Elliot sleeping peacefully with a white bandage over his left bicep. I slowly opened the door, thankful it did not creak. I then saw Kathy sitting in the chair. I internally punched her. She looked up and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked icily.

"Shut the fuck up. You are a whore. You seduced my husband. Slept with him. THEN HAD FUCKING KIDS WITH HIM!" she shouted the end bit. That was it.

"GODDAMIT! Kathy I never had fucking sex with Elliot. I don't love him more than a brother." I said, secretly lying at the last part.

"You lying bitch. Your are nothing more than a dirty slut." said Kathy menacingly. I snapped.

"Damn, Kathy, I know you're blond but even you should be able to do the math, I got pregnant FIVE years ago, my babies were born FOUR years ago, and then I met your husband THREE years ago. DO THE DAMN MATH, KATHY, I am not now, nor have I ever slept with Elliot, and I will not stand for your bitchiness. Apologize!" I said. (THANK U TheGoddessPixie for those word/idea:) She looked dumbfounded. I quickly stomped out. Dammit...Elliot is gonna be pissed. Wait...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS!" I shouted.

**Yay! I got some reviews...okay I got a ?**

**Should Kathy take the kids but Elliot like fight for them?**

**Should Olivia get complications with her kids(ie:the state wanting them because she is an unfit mother?)**

**Should I just use Casey instead of Alex or both?**

**And finally what should happen to her rapist/ the perp Ron Gregory?**

**Review me your answer or any other ideas you may have!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! I got reviews:)) I need more. I am an addict...you guys are my dealers:) haha anyway I took what you gots said and morphed it into this... I hope you like...but I'm telling you know that this is still not gonna turn into some sappy sweet aww I love you lets get married and have kids together crap of a story. I am for warning you, this story with be a bit sad and happy. Some one will die...not sure who. But someone will die,maybe a kid or Kathy. Not Elliot or Liv! Anyway please read and review!**

** Ch.6 Shit hits the fan**

OPOV

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS?" I shouted at a passing by nurse.

"Ma'am? Can I have there names?" asked a nurse as Munch and Fin came up behind me.

"Liv, baby girl. C'mere. We need to talk privately." said Fin.

"Why! All I need is to see my babies!" I said becoming hysterical. Why were they trying to keep me from seeing my babies? I felt a slight tug. Munch was pulling me to my hospital room. I sat on my bed while they sat next to me.

"Your kids are fine. They are down at the precinct with Don. IAB and ACS want to evaluate them. They want to make sure that...well they wanna make sure that this 'accident', there word not mine, doesn't happen again. Your kids should be here very soon. Okay?" said Munch.

"Wait a god damn second, why would I be responsible? What did I set it up? Did I say 'Hey Ron Gregory. Can you come in my house tie up my kids and try to FUCKING RAPE ME?" I shouted the last part.

"Uh...no. Liv don't worry. Your kids will be here soon. Now calm down!"said Fin.

"Did you guys here my argument with Kathy?" I asked nervously and slightly ashamed. Not for kathy,but the other people in the building who heard it.

"Hell yes! It was hilar-fucking-lous." said Fin high fiving me.

"Yes...I do believe everyone heard your fight." said Munch looking over his glasses at me. He always does that!

"Well I'm sleepy. Can y'all wake me if anything,or body, happens?" I asked.

"Y'all Olivia? Or should Oli-v-ia." said Munch pronouncing my name in a hick accent(no offense to those sountherners out there! Its just manhatten there aren't southern accents there!). Fin whacked him in the head.

"Yeah Liv. C'mom Bony-Ass." said Fin laughing. They left and I quickly drifted off to peacefully.

~Mercy Hospital. 7 pm February 17th ~

~~Olivia Benson's Hospital Room~~

EPOV

My left bicep hurts a bitch. Earlier yesterday I heard Kathy and Olivia yelling. They thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I heard Olivia yelling at Kathy. Normally I wouldn't get involved in fear of both Liv and Kath. Not now though. What-

"Elliot?" said Olivia broke out.

"Liv..." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry..." she said sadly.

"Why?"

"'Cause you have another bullet hole...it's my fault." she said as she began to tear up.

"Olivia. Shut up. I know you would have done it for me..." I said gently as I got off the chair and laid next to her, taking her in my arms. "Olivia I have fallen in love with you..."

"Elliot...I'm sorry...I can't do that right now..." Olivia said.

"Jeez Olivia!" I said upset. I looked down at her.

"El, I love you too but I am too...just not ready for a relationship yet." said Olivia looking distressed. I looked down at her and kissed her with great force. I felt her fists start to hit my chest and she kept trying to push her of.

"ELLIOT STOP!" screamed Fin as her rushed in the room seeing her try to get her off me. He ripped me off her and punched my square in the face.

"Elliot...how could you.." said Olivia before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this story may be over soon...like 5 more chapters? Depends. The reason Elliot did what he did will be known soon k? So bear with me and REVIEWW!**

**CH.7 Realization part 1**

OPOV.

When I woke up I was in my bed with no one around me. It was dark, except for the eerie glow of the machines; my blinds were drawn. I looked at the clock on the wall. No wonder, it was 3:25 am. I signed and turned over. Elliot had kissed me. Even though I didn't want him to it was still one of the best kisses of my life. But thats over with. I hate Elliot Stabler now. I rolled over on my other side and began to drift off again.

When I awoke I was surprised to see Kathy Stabler in my door way.

She walked over to me, fear and pain clear as day in her eyes. "Olivia, I'm sorry for what I said. You've been so nice. This...is...I'm leaving." said Kathy, choosing her words carefully. "Take care of him."

I fell asleep, thinking it was a dream. When I awoke in the next day I barely remembered her coming in. Of course at the time I had know clue how very true her words were.

After a week I was discharged from the hospital. Happy to be with my kids. I started work three days after I was out. I missed it so much. I still hate Elliot though. Some things are unforgivable.

**[Two Weeks Later]**

Elliot was put on desk duty for assulting me. I have been avoiding him like the plague. The sad thing is is he won't admit to it. Says he doesn't remember it. Bullshit! I have been paired with Munch so Fin can keep Elliot in line. Today was my day off, ever since the attack and finding out I had kids, Cragen now gives me a day off during the week to go home and just plain relax! The kids were taking a nape right now.

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang and I hopped up from the couch to get it. Standing outside my door was the ME Melinda Warner. I quickly unlocked all 4 locks( I got a few new ones) and I opened the door.

"Oh Melinda! What a surprise!" I said, smiling slightly despite the fact I had not clue why she was here. Had something happened!

"Hello Olivia. May I come in?" asked Melinda.

"Oh shit! Yes...um sorry for the mess..." I said motioning to the toys scattered through my house.

"Oh thats okay. I have kids too, I know what it's like. So I suppose you're wonder why I am here." she said.

"Uh yeah. No offense or anything but...you know." I said, laughing.

She laughed lightly," Yes well I have the tox screen from the day Elliot...well attacked you. There is something in there you wanna see." she said handing me the folder. I quickly scanned it.

"Oh god. How did this happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wondered. This is a drug that makes your desires almost uncontrollable. Its new and illegal in the US. Elliot may have wanted to kiss you,but this drug is what made him do it." I gasped.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this story may be over soon...like 5 more chapters? Depends. The reason Elliot did what he did will be known soon k? So bear with me and REVIEWW!**

**CH. 8: Confrontations**

**OPOV**

Melinda left and I sat in the dark in stunned silence. What? So Elliot really didn't remember...and I had been a class A bitch to him.

"Oh god." I whispered aloud. Quiet footsteps could be heard and Leo entered the room. My head snapped up. "Hi baby."

"Hi mommy." murmured Leo, snuggling up into my side and pushing his thumb into his mouth. I brushed the hair out of his face and smiled.

"Is Kylie still sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I woke up. I love you mommy." said Leo, his eyes drooping. His breathing grew deeper as he fell asleep. I laid my head down and fell asleep, enjoying him next to me.

**[SVU Squadroom]**

"Elliot?" I called, entering the dark room. It was late and I had asked Jill to watch the kids for an hour or two. His computer glowed eerily, so he was probably in the cribs. I took in a deep breath before climbing the stairs to our cribs. Sure enough he was sound asleep on the lumpy bunk bed. I smiled. He looked so peaceful.

"El?" I whispered, gently shaking him. He jerked awake, nearly banging his head on the rails of the top bunk.

"Olivia?"asked Elliot nervously.

"Hi..." I said blushing.

"I'm sorry.""I'm sorry." We said at the same time, then busted out laughing. We calmed down and I stared at him deeply.

"Really, Elliot I'm sorry. I just...I was in a wrong state of mind. I feel so much better now." I confessed. Elliot stared at me, grinning. He leaned in. My breath hitched at his soft lips connected with mine. Fireworks lit up on the surface of my body. A fire smoldered deep within. This was love.

**[Elliot's House, One year later]**

"Elliot! Take these!" I laughed, holding two heavy cardboard boxes. He smirked and placed them in the corner. We had been dating for a year; I was moving in. We were moving in, Leo and Kylie too. So we were going to be living with two sets of twins. Two five year olds and two twelve year olds. Oh god...

"Where do you want me to put these?" asked Fin, he was helping us move. Munch was at the station with Cragen and the kids. I shrugged.

"Anywhere?" I said, although it sounded like a question. Fin went to get more boxes. Elliot came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head in my shoulders.

"Did you ever think you'd be here with me?" whispered Elliot in my ear. I smiled contently.

"Honestly...I dreamt of this for awhile." I replied, kissing him sweetly. I had dreamed of this. A family.

"Well, we can send Fin to check on the kids. Then, when they're gone we can...christen the bedroom." said Elliot suggestively. I eagerly nodded.

**[Canolis Italian Restaurant, Manhattan NY: 3 months later]**

I smiled at Elliot as he pulled out my chair. He had taken me out to a very fancy dinner. Wine, candles, soft jazz music; it had everything. I didn't dare touch the wine though. Elliot was nervous, I could tell. He was very nervous. I was too though. Tonight was the night I was going to tell him I was pregnant. I found out three weeks ago, but I wanted to be absolutely positive before I told him. I went to the doctors yesterday and got it confirmed. I was twelve weeks pregnant!

"Olivia, you look beautiful." said Elliot, grinning. I blushed.

"You clean up nicely too!" I responded, smiling. "El, there's something I have to tell you..."

"Me first?" asked Elliot. I shrugged and nodded. He fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Olivia Marie Benson, we have been partners for 5 years. We have been best friends for five years. We have been dating for over a year. I have been in love with you for over five years. I love you, Olivia." He got down on one knee. He took a deep breath. "Olivia, will you marry me?"

You could hear a pin drop. The restaurant had gone silent. I was shaking, tears rolling down my face. I was in shock. Words bubbled to my lips, but feel short and fizzled.

"Well?" prompted a nearby person. I nodded slowly. I nodded again, coming to my senses.

"Ye-yes!" I squeaked. A smile graced his face. He was happier than I'd ever seen him! He slid a gorgeous diamond engagement ring on my finger.

"I have news too!" I said, suddenly remembering. Elliot suddenly turned wary.

"Yeah...?"

"Elliot...I'm pregnant." I stammered, turning red. Elliot smiled even wider than before.

"Really! I'm...going to be a Daddy!" said Elliot. I didn't point out that he already was. Now we really were going to be a family.

**[Elliot and Olivia's house, the living room. 6 months later]**

Fucking shit, I thought. My belly was so swollen Elliot had to help me with...basically everything! It's hard for me, I'm a very independent person. Today was my baby shower; I was due in fifteen days! I was excited, Elliot was exicted, we all were excited.

"Here comes the Mommy-to-be!" cheered Casey and I walked down the stairs. A lot of people had shown up; Jill, Cragen, Kathleen, Maureen, Dickie, Lizzie, Fin, Alex, Munch, and others too! I smiled, it was nice to have people who care for you and love you. Now if only this baby would grace us with her presence.

**[Three hours later]**

"Urgh." I moaned under my breath. My back was killing me, and I thought it was normal. But then they came more often. Contractions is what I then declared it to be. But...it was too early! I disregarded it, pulling on a fake smile. I was opening the last gift-a box of diapers- when it came again. Suddenly, my leg were soaked. Fuck, my water broke! No one noticed because of the giant box of diapers. Okay stay calm Olivia.

"Elliot?" I whispered, tugging on his sleeve. He turned.

"Yeah? Is everything alright?" I shook my head.

"My water broke!" I blurted. His eyes turned the size of saucers.

"OLIVIA'S WATER BROKE!" He shouted. I groaned, couldn't we have kept it a secret!

"Shit, we need to get her to the hospital!" shrieked Casey. I groaned. The baby was coming...

**_Okay! So this was a brand spanking new chapter! I went from 0 to 60 on chapter 7 to the epilogue. This is everything in between, because it fits. Review, k? Kay._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soorrry to say that this is itt!**

**CH.8 Epiloge**

**OPOV**

"C'mon. Livvie." whispered Elliot from beside me. It gave me hope. I pushed, hopefully for the last time.

"Argh!" I grunted.

"Waaaa." a piercing scream sound out. I collapsed in a mixture of sweat and exhaustion.

"Olivia, Elliot meet your little girl." said Dr. Melow. I held her and began to cry. My beautiful girl. Our beautiful girl... The nurses wisked her away to be cleaned. I began to calm down.

"Liv, what should we name her?" asked Elliot. I smiled.

"I like Serena Jaymes." I said. Serena after my mom; Jaymes is really badass.

"Liv, that's beautiful. Serena after your mother?" he asked, his eyes glistening.

"Yep." He could practically read my mind.

Soon after Elliot went out and let our family join us.

"Aww is that our little sister?" asked Kylie and Leo who were 6 now.

"Yeah. Her name is Serena." I said, proudly holding out the sleeping infant.

"Like grandma?" asked Kylie eyes shining. I nodded and she giggled. Leo and her went and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Aww, Liv she's so cute!" cooed Maureen and Kathleen. Elliot smiled.

"Livvie. She's pretty." said Lizzie.

"Dickie c'mere." I said notcing he was on the other side of the shyly walked forward. He grinned when he saw her. I laughed as little Serena was passed from person to person.

_Serena Jaymes Stabler_

_b. May 2, 2007(AN: random...)_

_Weight. 6 lbs 7 oz_

_height.16 in.s_

_Parents: Olivia Marie Benson _

_Elliot Ryan Stabler._

~*~*~*~May 31st, 2009.~*~*~

"Momma!" shouted Serena running up to me. She was in a adorable lilac dress, as were Casey, Kathleen, Maureen, Kylie, Lizzie, and Alex. My bridesmaids. Dickie and Leo wore lilac ties. I laughed at how Leo mimicked everything Dickie did. From eating to talking to even walking.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked picking her up.

"Where is daddy?" asked Serena her bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"Inside. Now go with Lizzie and have fun!" I said as I set her down. She kissed my cheek and ran off.

20 mins later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Elliot's lips were on mine and he lifted me up. There were claps and cheeres from everywhere. Someone wolf whistled.

"Olivia Marie Stabler." whispered Elliot, his blue eyes smoldering. "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go to the party for the beginning of the rest of our lives." Elliot smiled and we walked out of the church hand in hand, our kids, family, and friends following.

**Okay that's the end. Review it...idt there will b a sequel...yeah I dont plan on it...(: anywhoo read my others.**

_**No sequel just to let you guys no...lawl xD**_


End file.
